


Want to want me again

by Heather1234



Category: Charity and Vanessa - Fandom, Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love, Want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather1234/pseuds/Heather1234
Summary: When vanessa and charity have been seperated can they mske there way back to one another or be over for ever.





	Want to want me again

Chapter 1

Charity and Vanessa had been separated for 3 years now, Vanessa was now happily engaged and to married in 7 weeks time to Steph the vets new business partner for the company. After the split charity had found countless beds night after night trying to eliminate any memory or Vanessa and there relationship but every morning her first thought was of the family she once had before she ruined it for good. She had brief relationships the longest lasting 2 months before realising they could just never compare to what she really still ached for. Vanessa.

She knew Vanessa had moved on, that was the first thing she saw when she first moved back to the village a year and half a go, it still hurt like the first day they split, she knows she shouldn’t feel like this after all she was the one that broke Vanessa’s heart that day but she thinks about the memories they made together that will forever over power any doubt in her mind that Vanessa is charity’s one true love no matter how many men and women she sleeps with she just can’t shake Vanessa woodfield.

They hadn’t spoke in 3 years, when Vanessa moved out charity wasn’t in the country so had chas who couldn’t apologise more if she tried. Even when I returned I couldn’t bring myself to speak to her the most we shared was longing looks from me anyway all I got back was a look of sadness and hate. Steph is a nice enough women there well suited to look at but there’s no fire no longing like there was with us, I didn’t want them to marry prayed that one day Vanessa would give me another chance to prove I can be all she needs and she has 6 weeks and 5 days to make that happen before Vanessa is gone for good.


End file.
